


australia

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chan: hansol come on get your ass out of bed and pack your stuffmem lurd: im talking with taehyungchan: we’re leaving in three hours are you r e a d y y e t





	

family chat

**chan:** hansol come on get your ass out of bed and pack your stuff

**mem lurd:** im talking with taehyung

**chan:** we’re leaving in three hours are you r e a d y y e t

**mem lurd:** yeah

**chan:** im standing in the doorway you are not packed hurry up

**mem lurd:** how rude

**chan:** i’ll get jihoon in there

**mem lurd:** i m u p 

**chan:** im giving you ten minutes to get packed if not im sending jihoon

**mem lurd:** i thought you loved me 

**chan:** love you too

**mem lurd:** can you help??

**chan:** hansol..

**mem lurd:** okay fine

**chan:** <3

**mem lurd:** <3

* * *

7:25 am - family chat

**jihoon:** soonyoung where are you

**minghao:** he’s asleep

**seungcheol:** i’ll carry him hold on

**jihoon:** thanks

**seungcheol:** no problem 

**chan:** hansol you ready 

**mem lurd:** m gon fall asleep 

**chan:** you can fall asleep in the car come on

**mem lurd:** i thought you loved me

**chan:** yep come on m8 according to jihoon im a really good pillow

**mem lurd:** where are you

**chan:** in the car with jihoon

**chan:** you’ll have to race jun for the spot tho he’s almost out the door

**mem lurd:** im out

**jun:** jesus christ hansol you right

**seungcheol:** guessing you don’t want your bag?

**mem lurd:** oh yeah kinda forgot about that

**minghao:** i’m still in the house ill grab it

**seungcheol:** thanks

**minghao:** no problem

**chan:** jihoon’s already asleep

**seungcheol:** don’t know how im gonna get hoshi in the back

**jun:** just put him in the front

**jun:** minghao and i can sit in the back

**seungcheol:** hansol you’re gonna have to get out of the car so minghao and jun can get in

**mem lurd:** how rude

**seokmin:** hey do you guys need help or something?

**chan:** yeah hansol’s half asleep can you get him out of the car

**mem lurd:** im getting out hold on

**jun:** thanks

**seokmin:** have fun you guys

**chan:** <33

**seokmin:** <3

* * *

8:42 am - family chat

**jihoon:** soonyoung wanted to say that we’re boarding now and that we will text you once we land

**jeonghan:** good luck!

**jihoon:** why good luck

**jeonghan:** bye!

**jihoon:** wait

**jeonghan:** bye bye jihoon

**jihoon:** bye

* * *

6:12 pm - family chat

**soonyoung:** we have made it

**soonyoung:** almost everyone is asleep except for me and seungcheol 

**soonyoung has sent a photo to ‘family chat’**

**soonyoung:** look at this 

**seungkwan:** a++

**soonyoung:** seungcheol is having trouble with the gps i gtg

**seungkwan:** bye

* * *

7:25 pm - chat between dicaprio and lil shit

**dicaprio:** hello we have made it to australia

**dicaprio:** well it was about an hour ago but still 

**lil shit:** im guessing you fell asleep?

**dicaprio:** yeah

**dicaprio:** chan is comfy btw

**lil shit:** so is jimin

**dicaprio:** hello this is minghao i have stolen hansol’s phone

**lil shit:** hello minghao!

**dicaprio:** im glad you and hansol worked stuff out

**dicaprio:** and for some reason hansol has pictures of chan on his phone and im not gonna lie they are all cute as shit

**lil shit:** you gotta send them all

**dicaprio has sent 14 photos to lil shit**

**lil shit:** thank you

**lil shit has sent 3 photos to dicaprio**

**lil shit:** here have these

**dicaprio:** thanks

**dicaprio:** okay hansol wants his phone back

**dicaprio:** nice talking to you

**lil shit:** goodbye minghao

**dicaprio:** bye bye

**dicaprio:** i have received my phone back

**dicaprio:** i have to go now anyway

**lil shit:** have fun dear

**dicaprio:** istg taehyung

**lil shit:** you love me

**dicaprio:** true

**lil shit:** <33

**dicaprio:** <33

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short, its kind of a filler thing
> 
> im terribly sorry, but im gonna have to take a couple of weeks break from updating because of school and personal life (and because i cannot for the life of me write right now)
> 
> hope you guys dont mind! promise ill get my updating fixed when i do start updating


End file.
